Now I Know About You Two
by TrinaFlint
Summary: MangaQuest (one-sided). Green/Gold. "Why would Gold be Green?" she mumbled. Poor Crystal. Being in love with a homosexual never turned out right for the straight one. Warning: Mentions of boyxboy.


**(A/N)** Isn't this the best title in the world? (Sarcasm)

I did not intend to make a sequel but a really nice reviewer asked me to. And I don't care if you don't compliment me if you review, readers, just review something that is not rude. It means a lot to me because it lets me know that people actually take their time to read and review.

If you haven't read 'They Don't Know Anything About Us', you should, to understand this story.

There isn't much of a plot in this, so it might be boring, it's more of an aftermath. Crystal's reaction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or any of the characters here.

Is the disclaimer even needed? I mean people know this is fan fiction.

* * *

Crystal ran home as fast as possible.

She hurrried into the house. Her mum wasn't home. Good.

She ran upstairs, swung her bedroom door open, charged in and slammed the door shut seonds later.

She slumped onto the bed, bringing her pillow to her face, almost hysterical to tears.

Was she imagining things? Hallucinating? Sounds reasonable, she's been missing Gold to bits.

Ever since he died, she's been regretting how she should've told him her true feelings. Was this how her mind wanted her to believe? So she would stop feeling guilty?

It was all very unrealistic too, why would _Gold_ be with Green? She doubted that they were even gay, especially Gold, how could he be gay if he kept on flirting with girls, and not guys? Well there was Bugsy, but he didn't know at that time! So how...?

But anyway, for Green, she wasn't very sure, but she knew it was very unlikely.

She sent her Pokémon. "Do you think I was hallucinating?" she asked them. They all shook their heads. They've seen it too, it can't be that they were hallucinating the same thing as she was!

All in all she was very confused. And jealous. For if it was true that Gold and Green were together, she couldn't be with Gold. Not that it mattered anymore, since Gold was already dead, but she wanted him so bad, 'cause she really loved him.

"Why would Gold be with Green?" she mumbled.

In the end, she decided to tell somebody.

* * *

"What?!" yelled Silver, eyes wide.

Crystal was taken aback by Silver's reaction, and so was Silver himself.

Silver wasn't one to yell and shout; he wasn't one to react badly to shocking news. For him to be this shocked, it was really saying something.

"Are you sure?" asked Silver uncertainly. "I mean, Crystal, were you just seeing things-"

"Are you saying my Pokémon were hallucinating the same thing as I did?!" she hollered furiously.

"Okay, okay," hushed Silver, "I get it. In fact, thinking back... Remember Green at Gold's funeral?"

"Yes," she replied. Her eyes widened, "Oh!"

"Yeah," said Silver, "If Green really did love Gold, his reaction at his funeral would make perfect sense. He didn't break down or anything, but he was never one to cry, not in front of anyone, anyway. You didn't break down in front of everyone, did you?"

It took a while for Crystal to process what he was saying. Then she gasped, and replied, "How do you know I love Gold?!"

"It's pretty obvious," said Silver. "Right from the very start."

Crystal kept quiet.

"Then how could they be...gay?" she continued after a while.

"I don't actually know. Gold only flirted with girls, dated them sometimes, but he didn't actually become BF/GF with anyone. Green never seemed attracted to anyone at all, so maybe he wasn't even interested in girls, and tried to hide his attraction to guys. But I do know Blue liked Green..."

"What a bummer," commented Crystal.

"For Blue," agreed Silver.

They sat in silence for a while.

"...Should we tell anyone else?" asked Crystal.

He agreed.

* * *

_Ding dong._

"Coming!"

Crystal fumbled with a strap on her suspenders while Silver stood in silence as they waited for Gold's mother to answer the door.

The door swung open to reveal a middle-aged woman who seemed to have been crying. Crystal understood.

"Hello, dears," greeted Gold's mother. "Need anything?"

"We would like to tell you something," said Crystal, almost hesitantly.

She nodded head in reply. "Come in," she invited them.

They went in and took a seat on the sofa, Gold's mother seating on the recliner.

"So?" she asked not unkindly.

"You've been crying, haven't you?" asked Crystal.

"Can't deny that," she replied bitterly. "I lost my only son. For the greater good, I guess."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Another one? Okay then, just ask."

"Is Gold...gay?"

Gold's mother stared at her.

"What?"

"Is Gold gay? Like he likes guys?" she repeated.

She kept silent.

"Hello?" Crystal asked again.

"To tell you the truth, there was one time when he was pretty young, he told me that he liked this boy. But he started flirting with girls so it was probably just a phase, and he was pretty young to understand love. ...Why are you asking this? Was he dating a guy before he...passed on?"

"We're not sure," replied Silver. "But Crys saw..."

"Crys saw...?" she asked worriedly, not even noticing that she was leaning out of her seat.

After Crystal explained what she had seen, she slumped back into the recliner. "Oh my..."

Crystal and Silver stayed silent to let her think.

"Green? You mean the Viridian Gym Leader, right? Pokédex owner? Gold's senior?"

Silver nodded his head.

"...I...I never..."

"Um," interrupted Crystal, "In case you don't believe me, my Pokémon saw it too."

"I believe you Crystal," she replied, "Everything would make perfect sense if that was so. But wow...

"You two, you may be confused to why Gold loves Green and all, but from my experience, I say it's possible. Unlikely, but possible. Usually you fall in love with a person's personality, sometimes opposites attract, but sometimes it justs happens. Perhaps there was something Gold saw in Green that he found different and loved.

"Maybe Gold was faking his flirting with girls and all? Trying to fit in? Making everything as realistic as possible? There could be so much depth in people, and you wouldn't know.

"Why don't you tell Professor Oak about this, he deserves to know, Green is his grandson after all."

Crystal and Silver looked at each other. Next stop, Pallet Town.

* * *

"Hi Professor! ...Oh...and everyone else..."

Crystal and Silver entered Professor Oak's Lab, which was unlocked, not only to meet Professor Oak, but Daisy, Red, Blue and Yellow as well.

"Am I interrupting anything...?" Crystal asked uncertainly.

"No, not at all," said Professor Oak. "Come and join us."

"Hello Crys and Silver," said Daisy.

"Hi you two," said Red.

"Hi Silver! And you too, Crys," said Blue.

"Hi," said Yellow.

"Hi," they both said at the same time.

They sat down.

"So what's brought you here?" asked Daisy.

"Um..." Silver bumped into her while she was speaking. She looked at him. "I'll do it," said Silver softly. Crystal nodded.

_Hm?_ thought everyone.

"Professor," said Silver, "Is Green gay?"

Everyone (bar Crystal) was completely flabbergasted by the question. "_What?" _they asked incredulously.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Red.

"Is he?" asked Crystal.

Professor Oak shook his head. "Actually I'm pretty doubtful if he loves any gender at all. But...him being gay..."

"What makes you think that way?" asked Yellow.

Crystal explained yet again. She was getting tired of saying that, especially when it hurt so much just knowing.

Everyone looked at her, shell-shocked.

"My Pokémon saw it," said Crystal, to remove any doubts.

"Can you let me see it? Like...let me see their thoughts?" asked Yellow, still doubtful.

"Oh! Yeah, of course!" Crystal almost forgot about Yellow's ability.

She handed her Pokémon to Yellow. She then closed her eyes and focused on them.

All was silent for a while as Yellow did her work. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and broke her concentration.

Her eyes were wide and her jaw hung.

"I saw it," she said quietly. "It's traumatic," she admitted sheepishly. Crystal retrieved her Pokémon.

"Wait," said Blue, "Maybe we can find out everything by Green's Pokémon!"

_Of course,_ thought Crystal. No one ever looked into Green's Pokémon, since everyone assumed differently and didn't want to look at what Green could've been like.

"Yeah," said Daisy. "I have his Pokémon with me. Wait here."

She went to the back and came back moments later with Pokéballs in her hands. She sent them out and Green's Pokémon were standing in the middle of the room.

Yellow did her work. It took longer this time, and she seemed to be focusing on Scizor. She started shaking somewhere in concentration and Red was getting worried. He went over, intending to hug her but Blue held him back, giving him a look that told him to stay out of it.

Finally, after what seemed to be centuries, she opened her eyes. It was more of that she forced her eyes open, and she continued to shake and pant restlessly. Red swooped over to hug her. "What happened?" he asked, though more concerned about Yellow than what she had seen.

"Sird killed Gold," she managed to say between her breaths. "I felt Green's anger through Scizor. And he _did_ love Gold."

Everyone stared at her. Finally, Professor Oak spoke. "What...? How...?"

"Green loved Gold so much," she muttered. "He told Sird that he didn't have obligation to her anymore, and wondered why he didn't kill her earlier. I know...it's because of his love and anger, after she killed him."

"So let me get this straight," said Blue. "Green was the one who killed Sird?"

"Yeah, I saw her...being completely mauled by Scizor, from head to toe."

"And Green _loved _Gold?"

"Yes. There were times when the Pokémon witnessed the two of them being affectionate," she blushed a bit "It was really sweet, though."

"Aw man! I never had a chance with Green at all!" groaned Blue. Daisy chuckled.

Professor Oak stood still.

"Wait...Green was forced to join Sird?!" he said. "Obligation...why didn't he kill her earlier..."

Everyone stood rooted to the ground, shocked with realisation.

"Green was always innocent..." he said no more before he broke down into giant tears.

The room suddenly felt heavy as guilt overwhelmed them.

"I'm...I'm really tired now," said Yellow, and as she closed her eyes a tear escaped.

"I'll bring her back to Viridian," said Red, half in tears. "She must be really tired after seeing all that."

Daisy, face wet from tears, nodded and they left the room.

Even Silver was starting to tear up.

But no one knew (except Silver maybe) how upset Crystal really was.

She was distraught. Green was innocent, and he was blamed for working with Sird. She never really considered the fact that Green was forced to do so. She felt so guilty for wronging him.

But what made her heart break to its very end was that Gold's heart belonged with Green, and not her. That Green loved Gold so much that he didn't even care what others thought of him. That Gold loved _him _just as much, and _not her._

Why him and not her?! Why was it that even though she loved him so much, he still chose another person? Why was it that it was with Green that he shared all those hugs and kisses and "I love you"s with? Why not her, that he loved as deeply as she loved him?

Why did she have to love a gay? How hopeless that was.

But deep down, she thought it was alright, for as long as Gold was happy with Green, she was happy.

She could only hope Gold was happy with him. And she trusted Green.

* * *

Later that day she visited both of their graves: on Green's, she put fresh meadow flowers; for Gold, she put a single white rose.

She kneeled down on Gold's grave. "I really love you, Gold," she muttered. "But I know that you wil be truly happy with Green. I know about you two. A lot of people, now."

She paused.

"And if that's so, like they say, 'If you really love a person, you would let him go', and so, I will let you go. I won't stop loving you, I'll try to, but it will most probably be in vain. But you two can be together. I give you my blessing."

With that, she slowly stood up, turned, and left the graveyard, step by step. Her heart felt lighter; she knew that she was doing the right thing.

What she didn't know was, from afar, two mere souls, Gold and Green; the two hand in hand, smiling down at her.


End file.
